


Growing Up

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Gus meets someone. What happens when he find out she's related to the enemy? OOC warning.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Gus' POV

 

They say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. They apparently never met me. The way to my heart, is through my family.

 

Growing up with four parents was the best thing ever. I have two mothers, and two fathers that love me, even if two of my parents aren’t blood related to me. Of course, that’s not counting the other people in our closely knit dysfunctional family.

 

I have a sister named Jenny Rebecca, who’s Melanie and Michael’s daughter. I have more family than anyone else I know, and more love than I could ever ask for.

 

Not that I’ll ever need to. My family is great at showing how much they care about me, and each other. Especially my dad and Justin.

 

I smile as I walk up the driveway, and pulling the key from my jeans pocket, unlock the door to Britin. I feel myself automatically rolling my eyes at the name of the house.

 

Walking into the house a few minutes later, I smile, when Justin stumbles into the kitchen to get something drink.

 

When he notices me, Justin smiles, and then comes over to me and hugs me. I smile back, and say, “Hey Jus,” softly to him, earning another smile.

 

“What are you doing here so soon?” He asks his question softly, and then quickly glances back at the stairs, to make sure that my father doesn’t come to investigate what’s taking him so long.

 

“I know that I was supposed to come over next month, but I really need to see you guys. It’s important.” 

 

Justin looks at me, and I know he’s about to say something, but then my father walks up, and cuts him off.

 

“What-” Justin begins to ask, but my father just shakes his head no, and Justin falls silent.

 

I watch my father as he walks over to the liquor cabinet, and pulls out a bottle of Jim Beam. He mysteriously produces a glass out of thin air, and fills it almost to the top, with Jim beam. 

 

I take a deep breath, release it, and then begin to speak. I tell them both of them, my plans for next year.

 

“I met someone. A female someone. I love her, and by this time next year, I’m thinking of asking her to marry me.”

 

The reply I get, from the telling of my plans, is a loud CRASH, as my father drops his glass of Jim Beam, and the bottle, in surprise.

 

I watch Justin scurry over to my father, to make sure that he’s okay. After a quick discussion, Justin grabs the broom, begins to sweep up the mess, and then throws the glass out.

 

When the mess is taken care of, he walks back over to us, and stands beside my father. Justin takes my father’s hands into his, and then I hear him ask my father if he’s okay. When my father nods, I continue.

 

“I know that you probably think I’m rushing into things, but I’m not. This feels right to me. I mean, I’m a 19 year old college freshman, studying Criminal Justice, at Chatham College. I love her, she loves me. We want to get married, and we would like for you and Justin, mom, Melanie, and Jenny Rebecca, and everyone else to be there.”

 

I look at Justin who stands next to my father, and I know that he’s trying to hide a smile. He mouths the word “congratulations,” to me, and then looks at my father, waiting for his real reaction.

 

I sigh softly, and then I too, turn and look at my father again. His eyes, so much like my own, are staring at me, and I’m afraid of what he’s thinking.

 

Finally, when he speaks, his voice is curt. “You’re too young to get married, end of story.” I look at Justin, who rolls his eyes and then elbows my father, who glares in reply.

 

When 10 minutes of silence have passed, Justin turns to me and speaks. “I’d like to meet her. You’re… ah, friend.”

 

His words surprise me, and I look at my father, who’s gritting his teeth, looking pissed off, as if I had just told him that I was a homophobe, and he wanted nothing more than to throttle me.

 

I look back at Justin, and then I nod. “Sure, her name’s Skye. She’s 19 as well, and is studying to be an occupational therapist.”

 

The three of us spend the rest of the day talking about nothing and everything all at once. It’s very weird.

 

I glance at Justin when the three of us finally lapse into silence, and he’s speaking softly to my father, and I can tell that what he’s saying is having a great impact on my father.

 

I want to ask what Justin’s saying, but when the two of them look up at me, I can only stare back at them, waiting for one of them to say something.

 

As I begin to speak, my father holds up a hand to silence me, and I comply. “Tell us more about her.” His voice is soft, unsure, and I wonder if he’s scared.

 

I think my father is scared of losing me, like he almost lost Justin, all those times. I shake my head to clear the thoughts, but they don’t go away.

 

The first time my father almost lost Justin, was because a homophobic jerk decided to use Justin’s head for batting practice.

 

The second time my father almost lost Justin was to a guy named Ethan, a fiddler. It’s because of the fact that I’ve heard the whole story, I can never listen to a fiddler, without wanting to scream or hit something.

 

The third time my father almost lost Justin was when Justin went to New York. My father let him leave, hell, even encouraged him to leave.

 

Anyway, they have been through a lot. I know that Justin is the one who gave me my name. I know that he loves me and cares for me, just as my father does. I want him to be proud of me, just like I want my father to.

 

I look up at both of my dads, and I see in them the things that no one else ever gets to see. I watch as my father slips his hand into Justin’s, and when Justin smiles, I know that things are going to be okay.

 

I pause for a moment, and then think about what I want to tell my father and Justin. “Well, like I said, her name’s Skye, Skye Gold, and she’s 19 like I am. She’s studying to be an occupational therapist…”

 

I stop all of a sudden, when I look at Justin, to see that he has frozen. I look at my father, who is staring at Justin, a type of anger in his eyes. 

 

However, when my father notices that I’m aware of his anger, he quickly makes it disappear, and then he lets go of Justin, who flinches for some reason.

 

I know what they are thinking, and they’re completely right. They think that Skye is related to Ethan. She is. Skye is Ethan’s niece.

 

Suddenly, before my father or I know what’s going on, we see Justin bolt, leaving the room. My father and I share a look, and then quickly follow Justin.

 

We find him in the bathroom, sitting on the floor throwing up. My father takes a seat on the floor next to Justin, and pulls him close, holding him.

 

Suddenly, my cell phone rings, and I watch as my father looks up and glares. I only nod, and leave the bathroom, to take the call.

 

“Hey Skye,” I say softly, as I walk into the back yard. She automatically asks, “How did they take it?” I draw in a breath, and then quickly let it out.

 

“Justin’s physically sick at the idea of us getting married. He doesn’t ever want to see Ethan again.” I say, and I know that my words will hurt her, because she loves her uncle, but hey, it’s the truth.

 

We talk for a little while longer, and then I tell Skye that I have to go, that I will call her later. When I hang up, and go back inside, I find my father standing in the living room, Justin nowhere in sight.

 

I automatically know that this is a bad thing, so I begin to worry about Justin. “Is Justin okay?” My voice comes out softer than I thought, and for a moment I think he needs me to repeat my question. But then my father answers me, so I know he heard it. 

 

“Justin has a headache. I told him that he should lie down, and he is.” My father stares at me. The next thing he says nearly makes me faint.

 

“I hope for your sake, Skye’s, and Justin’s, that you’re not using this girl, and the fact that she’s related to Ethan, to test my relationship with Justin. If you are, then there’s the door. Don’t let it hit you on the ass on the way out.”

 

My mouth drops open, and I stare at him. This is the first time he’s ever talked to me like that. Moments later I quickly close my mouth.

 

“I love her.” I say, and it’s the truth. My father stares at me, and then he nods. “Okay then. Call Skye, and have her come over.”

 

It’s my turn to stare again. “Uh, you mean today?” I ask, shocked. My father nods, and then I pull out my phone, to call Skye.

 

When she answers, Skye tells me that she is having lunch with her uncle, and that she barely gets to see him. So she asked if it would be okay if she comes over in an hour.

 

I ask Skye to hold on for a moment, and then I tell my father what she has said. He looks up at the ceiling for a moment, and then lets out a loud sigh, before saying, “Invite Skye over, and tell her she can bring Ethan.”

 

My mouth drops open again, but then I shrug it off, and tell Skye what my father has said. When Skye agrees to the plan, we say goodbye and then hang up.

 

It’s an hour later when Skye and Ethan pull up. I look at my father, and he’s tense as ever, but trying not to show it.

 

Suddenly, I hear a noise, and turn around. Justin is walking back into the room, and my father turns to look at him.

 

They share a silent conversation, and suddenly Justin looks like he wants to throw up again. He goes really pale.

 

Moments later, Skye and Ethan are walking into the house. I smile at them. We all exchange false hellos and then we sit at the table.

 

Suddenly, I look at Ethan. He’s Skye’s legal guardian, since both of her parents are dead. I begin to speak, telling him of our plan to get married.

 

When I’m half way through telling him our plan, and he doesn’t say anything, I continue. “Besides, Skye and I are grown ups, and we’re mature adults.”

 

I take a deep breath, and then finish up. “We love each other, and that’s all that matters. Next year we are going to get married. The two of us are adults, and we want to get married. That’s all there is to it.”

 

I look at my father, who I know wants to say something, but he doesn’t. I look at my father, Ethan, and then Justin.

 

“We’re growing up, and we’re ready to get married. You can either be at the wedding and support us, or stay the hell away.” I say, and I’m serious. If anyone thinks they can keep me from being with Skye, then they are sadly mistaken.

 

The End.


End file.
